For many years, drawers have been suspended in cabinet carcasses by telescoping slides. These telescoping slides have ball bearings that facilitate their motion, but can complicate installation and maintenance. The disclosed device is a drawer slide assembly which includes a cage hold forward that acts to prevent the ball bearings from becoming dislodged from the slide assembly when the drawer is removed, as well as holding the bearings at the forward end of the slide to ease replacement of the drawer.
There is a need for a less complicated drawer slide assembly which provides ease of installation and provides restricted movement of a ball bearing cage in order to position the ball bearing cage advantageously at the forward end of the cabinet slide in order to ease placement of the drawer slide in the drawer slide assembly.